


The Words of Children and Adults

by RoselineSmith



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Children, F/M, Other, Youth, deaged, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselineSmith/pseuds/RoselineSmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are attacked by one of the many magical villains that they face. The magic turns the two men into children and it forces a chain reaction. Will they ever get back to being adults or will they have to be re-raised as children.</p><p>Undergoing Editing while next chapter is being written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Attack

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Avengers Fanfiction and I know that it is probably not that good and my characters are probably a bit OOC but please bare with me.

Tony had been flying over New York city on patrols as normal. He had been chatting with Natasha over the headset about Clint and he had been playing AC/DC's Shoot to Thrill over the speaks as he flew. He flies around the corner and starts to head over central park. He is just peacefully flying before he is propelled upward by a green shock of energy. As his suit malfunctions and he starts to fall towards the ground, he lets out a breath. His life flashing before his eyes as he tries to call out for JARVIS to get access to the suit and kick it back into gear. He falls, His hands reaching up and pulling off the helmet  of his suit to make sure that he could breath since he could tell his oxygen system was failing him.

"STARK!" The assassin called out as Tony stopped in the middle of his sentence. She tried to get him back onto the headset before she patched through to all the avengers. "Help! Stark is down. Last known location: Central Park." 

"I can't get there. I'm in the East side." Banner says as he wraps gauze around the wound of a stabbing victim as he waits for the ambulance. 

"I'm to far away." Clint says into the headset as he takes the food from the cashier that he bought for the small child who he had found in an alley and was dangerously skinny, so he decided to help the child like a bird cares for a baby bird. 

"On my way. I'm right around the corner." Steve says as he jumps over the fence and he takes off running towards the central park. He jumps over the second fence that surrounds the park and runs to the spot where Tony was landing. He manages to get Tony to wake up and sit up so he is at least responsive. He gasps slightly when they are both hit with the blast of green light, leaving them immobile.

~ (>.<) ~

Amora walked through the park, her plan was to destroy the avengers, conquer Thor's heart and rule over Asgard and the nine realms was starting to fall into place. She smirked as she watched the Man of Iron fall towards the ground and she remembered the conversation that she had with Loki.

_Loki was pushed into her lair by Skurge, having refused her offer to come twice, she has decided to go and get the God of Mischief herself, well... Actually technically Skurge went and got him for her but still... he had come. Loki was not pleased when he was pushed forward even though he managed to gracefully stumble and he smirked as he looked at the blank space before him and his eyes flickered around, trying to find the Enchantress._

_"How you must hate the mighty thunder god, Loki! I know 'twas you who gave this plan to destroy his relationship with the woman known as Jane Foster to Odin! But no matter... I shall carry out this mission... for long have I wished to conquer the heart of handsome Thor!" She says as she walks into view and towards the God of Mischief._

__

_"You know nothing of me then. For I would not tell Odin any plan to break up Thor's relationship with the woman known as Jane Foster since I know it pains him so to see his perfect son in relations with a human." Loki sneered as he went to go and take a side step for he could leave. He bumped into Skurge who turned him around and held him tightly in place._

_"Oh Loki... Loki... Loki..." She grins, leaning forward and shaking her head as she went. She hooked a long finger under Loki's chin and forced him to look at her. "If my plan succeeds and I conquer the nine realms, I will allow you to be King of Midgard." She says before she feels Loki's fist come in contact with his face. As much as he desperately wants to be king. He does not want anyone to conquer Midgard for him._

_Loki felt a blast of power throw him backwards into Skurge who picked him up and threw him into a pile of crates. Loki let out a small gasp as he struggled to sit up and then he disappeared._

_"The fool." Amora laughed out as she walked to go and brush her hair while sitting in front of the mirror._

Amora had been walking towards the place where Tony was going to hit the ground and she stops, dead in her tracks when she sees that Steve has arrived. She did not expect the other avengers to get there that fast so she used her powers to freeze Steve and Tony on the spot. She walks towards him and she hooks her finger under Steve's chin. Forcing him to look up at her. 

~ (>.<) ~

Steve felt her fingers under his chin and he takes a deep breath even though it was hard, his body having to forcefully fight against the magic to even be able to breath. He couldn't close his mouth and he was starting to drool saliva. 

"Well, if you are going to drool in my presence Captain, I think I should make you have a reason to drool." She says, dropping his face before she raises her hands and sends an explosion blast of green light towards them. She disappears before she gets hit by it.

When the smoke and fog clears, Natasha and Clint are finally making it to the scene. They walk towards the center of the explosion. When they get to the center, for the first time in a long time Natasha shows true emotion as her mouth drops open and she stares at the pile of clothes and the destroyed metal suit that lay on the ground. 

Clint walks towards that before he stops when he sees the captain america suit move. He pulls out an arrow and aims it at the pile of clothes. A small toddler crawled out from under the suit and then small Stark toddler crawled out from under the heavy metal suit. The two babies look up at Natasha and Clint. The two assassins just stared at each other. 

Tony started to sob loudly and Steve went and he crawled to Tony, trying to calm the baby. He doesn't understand who is in front of him or who is touching him and he tries to fight away everyone, the shirt he had been wearing draped off his shoulders and he was wearing it like a dress. 

"We need help Fury." Natasha says into the headset to get help from SHIELD.


	2. What happened to Steve and Tony?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve are attacked by one of the many magical villains that they face. The magic turns the two men into children and it forces a chain reaction. Will they ever get back to being adults or will they have to be re-raised as children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that so many people read the first chapter only after the few hours that I wrote it. Sorry, it's still my first avengers fanfiction so please bare with me with the fact that the characters may be OOC... Especially when the boys are kids.

Tony started to sob loudly and Steve went and he crawled to Tony, trying to calm the baby. He doesn't understand who is in front of him or who is touching him and he tries to fight away everyone, the shirt he had been wearing draped off his shoulders and he was wearing it like a dress.

"We need help Fury." Natasha says into the headset to get help from SHIELD.

~ (._.) ~

After a plane ride of Tony sobbing in Natasha's arms and Clint watching Steve keep trying to pick up his shield to put it in his mouth, they arrived at the air base of SHIELD.

Natasha carries the screaming and fighting Tony, Clint scooping the blonde up and carrying him as well. They walk into the building and Steve looks around curious, Tony is a bundle of scared cries.

After walking through the halls, the finally make it to the SHIELD main room where briefings and the controls for the airship were located. Fury turns around to look at the four of them. He hadn't believed the report that Natasha had given him but apparently it was true. 

He took a deep breath before walking over to Tony, pulling something out of his pocket. He held up the lolipop to the boy to try and get him to stop crying. Tony's eyes widen and through tears he grabs the sucker and after help taking off the packaging, he starts to suck the lolipop that he was given and he slowly stopped crying. He didn't know where he was and he couldn't remember anything that he used to be. He was pretty much a blank slate and he couldn't even remember his name. 

All of the faces looked strange to Tony and not like anyone he had ever seen before. He then sees Nick Fury. He's eyes widen and a grin appears on his face. He didn't know why but he felt safe with Nick but he outstretched his arms and pulling himself around Nick Fury. The brunette child was hanging off of Nick Fury's neck. When Nick made no move to support his body, he starts to slip off of his neck and fall. Natasha with her assassin reflex's grabbed him before he hit the ground and pulls him to her chest before she rocks Tony in her arms softly. 

Tony made small huffing noise when he was held and rocked but he slowly spread out and rested his head back against Natasha's arm. 

Nick beamed at Natasha and Clint.

"You're next mission is to take care of them until we can find some way to reverse this spell on them." He says before he walks away. "Don't forget to call Bruce to have him help and I recommend using JARVIS so go back to avengers HQ (Stark Tower)."

Natasha huffs slightly and she nods, carrying Tony with one hand and pulling Clint by the back of the collar away while he holds the sad looking Steve. 

                         

(Left: Child!Tony. Right: Child!Steve. - Actually Robert Downey Jr and Chris Evans as children.)

~ (._.) ~

Now, Thor had been in Asgard with his father at this time but Loki was not. He was on earth after having broken out of the cells in Asgard and had escaped his Adoptive father's wrath.  

Loki had watched from a distance, standing behind a large tree where no one could see him. He was using magic to glamour his appearance so no one recognize him. He had watched what Amora did when he knocked the Man of Iron out of the sky and watched him fall to the ground. He watched the explosion of magic and felt the rippling magical aftershock that flowed through the air. 

He knew what spell she had used even if he hadn't heard her say the actual spell, especially when he saw the red head and the bird pick up two small children from the pile of rubble that used to be their clothes and metal suit. 

As much as he hated the avengers for defeating him and ruining his plans to run Midgard, he knew that he would never wish a fate of having to re-go through childhood on any of them. 

He knew he would have to do something and he took a deep breath before he mentally calls for the bi-frost to take him back home to Asgard. 

~ (._.) ~

Clint and Natasha had brought the boys back to Stark Tower and JARVIS had been unsure of who the children were until he saw the small arc reactor that was still inside of child Tony's chest. 

Natasha had found some markers in the kitchen drawer and she had placed them on the floor with the boys and some paper was left for them to draw while she made phone calls to Bruce and Clint decided to make food for the boys.

Now, Steve picked up a marker, a permanent black marker and he holds it up to look at it. After looking over at Tony, he crawls over, pins the other boy to the ground and draws on his face. Tony does not look pleased when he is finally let up and the blonde goes back over to the paper and starts to draw. 

(Why that exists... I don't know xD)

When Natasha walks back into the room, she smirks a small smile and she shakes her head, walking over to Tony and trying to wipe off the marker with her thumb and saliva. When that doesn't work she looks at the marker that is in Steve's hands and she quickly snatches it away. 

The blonde starts to cry and she quickly sighs, putting Tony down and running off to find something to give to Steve. 

Clint quickly comes into the room, sees Tony and Steve now wrestling over the piece of paper and he scoops both of them up, holding them apart from each other to make sure they don't fight as he carries them to the kitchen so he can keep an eye on them while he makes food. He doesn't know how to make JARVIS cook the food and he has learnt to prefer to cook for himself. 

Tony sits on the chair and swivels himself back and forth on the chair. Steve looks unimpressed at where he was placed on the other swivel chair. Natasha finds a package of washable markers and she puts it down on the counter in front of Steve with a pile of paper and the blonde starts to draw again. 

After getting them to eat something, Clint and Natasha managed to get the two hyper boys into bed and they finally went and collapsed onto the couch, the TV playing some cop show but they don't watch it.

"Just like Budapest..." Natasha trails off and Clint looks up at her.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." He observes.

"Yea, well... Never expected a mission to include parenting..."

"You are good at it. I kept feeling like I kept messing up." 

"You didn't mess up... I'm just worried about the permanent marker that is on Tony's face."

Clint let out a small laugh and Natasha cracked a smile, her head falling back as she looks outside. It was raining and thunder cracked outside loudly. 

~ (._.) ~

After being arrested upon arrival, Loki let out a sigh, hauled in front of his adoptive father and his (not) brother. He lets out a sigh, listening to the punishment that he was given, another thousand years of punishment or something. He wasn't really paying attention and he looks over at Thor. 

"Brother. You know I would not come back if there was not something serious that needed you're attention." The raven haired God said before he got shoved down to ground by order of the guards with a sharp _**Be quiet**_.

"The Man of Iron and the one covered in Stars have been turned into children by Amora." He managed before he was hit on the back of the head and it knocked him out.

When Loki finally opened his eyes, he wasn't in the cell like he expected to be. He was laying on Thor's bed? Yes, the room was really red and it was definitely Thor's bedroom.

"What do you mean brother?" Thor asked when he realized that Loki was awake.

"I felt her wave of magic. As a revenge or the fact that she still is in love with you. It was a way to destroy you're relationship and conquer Midgard... She turned them into children." He says, slowly sitting up.

Thor stands from where he sat and he grabs Mjölnir. Loki moves quickly to stop him, managing to stand in front of him but he was slightly dizzy, his magic disorientated. He feels Thor catch him and he takes a deep breath. "Go to them... Don't go after Amora, you'll just be giving her what she wants."

Thor nods before he grabs his brother's hand. "You're coming too. You're magic can be used to fight her." He says before he starts to pull him away towards the bi-frost.

The Loki managed to let out a small peep and he gasped. "I don't think that's a good idea..." He says before they disappear to leave Asgard.

~ (._.) ~ 

Clint and Natasha had just started to doze off together on the couch when they both woke up to a crash of thunder and two boys running into the room crying to be with them.

* * *

Here is a treat for all my fans. Can you imagine it?!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support~


	3. All the avengers.... Plus Loki?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve are attacked by one of the many magical villains that they face. The magic turns the two men into children and it forces a chain reaction. Will they ever get back to being adults or will they have to be re-raised as children.

I really shouldn't be spoiling you guys like this by posting a chapter a day because when school gets busy again then I won't be able to post every day like this. Well, whatever. Just a warning. 

* * *

 

(That probably should have been with the last chapter when Thor was telling/begging  
Loki to come with him back to Earth.)

Clint and Natasha had just started to doze off together on the couch when they both woke up to a large flash of lightening and a huge crash of thunder and two boys running into the room crying to be with them.

~ =(^.^)= ~

Loki was dragged by Thor in to the avengers tower. He gulped slightly and remembers back to the day he had tried to take over Tony with his scepter.

_Loki watched as the Man of Iron walked towards the door to enter the building, his suit coming off as he went. Loki could feel the power of the scepter keep hold of his body and corrupt him even more then he already had been. He had just wanted to be king, he didn't want to have all of these problems. He was the God of Mischief, not the God of death and destruction - like who was he supposed to rule over if the Chitauri keep destorying Midgard? It wasn't like the AllFather was going to come and do anything about it._

_He let out a sigh right before he walked into the room after Tony and he stood inside of Tony's seemingly extra large for Midgardian standards living room._

_"Please tell me you are going to appeal to my humanity." He hears himself say._

_"Uh. Actually, I came here to threaten you."_

_"Should have left you're armor on for that."_

_"Yea. Seen a bit of mileage. And you got the glow stick of destiny." Tony says, this causes Loki to look down at the scepter in his hands, wanting to drop it and kick it out the window and just return to Asgard but he doesn't, the power of the scepter to controlling.  
_

_"Want a drink?" He hears and it causes him to look up, switching the scepter between his hands._

_"Stalling me won't change anything."_

_"No No. Threatening." Tony says as he picks up a glass. "No drink? I'm having one."_

_Loki turns away at this point in favor of looking out the window. "The Chitauri are coming... Nothing will change that... What have I to fear?"_

_"The Avengers" Loki turns around confused, he has never heard that term before. "That's what we call ourselves. Sort of like a team. Earths mightiest hero's."_

_Loki scoffs."Yes. I've met them."_

_"Takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But let's do a head count here. You're brother, the demigod."_

_Loki clenches and relaxes his fist around the scepter, looking away from Tony as he starts to turn back towards the window._

_"The super soldier. A living legend who kinda lives up to the legend. A man with breath taking anger management issues.  A couple of master_ _assassin's. And you. Big fella. You managed to piss off every single one of them."_

_Loki smirks slightly at the prospect. "That was the plan."_

_"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will. They'll come for you."_

_"I have an army."_

_"We have a Hulk."_

_"Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off."_

_"Yea. You're missing the point. There is no throne. There's no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe you're army comes and maybe it's to much for us. But it's all on you." Tony says. Loki is a bit confused by this because if the army over powers the Midgardian's doesn't that mean he gets Midgard? He frowns at what Tony says next._

_"Because if we can't protect the earth you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." (My favorite line in the whole movie xD) Tony takes a sip from his glass and doesn't back down when Loki walks towards him._

_"How will you're friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you." He asks, he raises the scepter and he can see Tony visibly wince as it powers up. He doesn't recognize the sound of the metal of the scepter hitting the arc reactor in Tony's chest, he didn't even know about the arc reactor. He tries for a second time and watches the scepter not work again._

__

_"This usually works."_

_"Well, you know, performance issues. Not uncommon, 1 out of 5." Tony says, Loki is done playing games and he grabs Tony by the throat and throws him to the ground. He hears Tony mumble something about JARVIS and any time now but he doesn't really pay attention to it. He is to busy walking towards Tony as he tries to get up._

_"You'll all fall before me." Loki says as he holds onto Tony's face. He hears Tony mutter 'Deploy, Deploy' but he doesn't understand until after he has thrown the Man of Iron out the window and he turns around, seeing a door open and just narrowly managing to dodge the red suit that came flying out of the opening door and broke another window._

_Loki stood there, watching and letting out a sigh, he looked up when he heard Tony again. "And there was one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil." Loki raises his scepter but gets thrown back when he is hit with a propulsion of white light._

Loki looked around when he saw the place where that had happened and he bit his lower lip, worried that Clint or Natasha or even the two children would take off his head because of what he had done two years prior. He took a deep breath and he followed after Thor.

~ =(^.^)= ~

Clint was up and off the couch within two minutes, his bow armed and pointed towards Loki. Natasha jumps up after him and frowns slightly. "Why is he here Thor." She asks, forcing herself not to grit her teeth and want to run up and destroy Loki but letting out a sigh as she listens to Thor.

"He is the one who faced being re-imprisoned to come and get my help for the problem with The man of iron and The patriotic one. He does not wish for Amora to conquer the earth." 

Loki stands there, looking around and he can hear Tony and Steve crying. He pulls away from Thor before walking in the direction of the crying, stopping when he got close to them by Natasha. He held his hands up. "I was just going to put the boy's back to sleep. They both cry and I know how to take care of the children." He says, looking over at them. "I have six of them." He says before he brushes past Natasha and scoops up the boys, bringing them back to their bedroom.

Natasha stares at Thor, open mouth and confused. As if she couldn't believe that Loki had children. 

"Are they all as crazy as he is?" Clint asked, looking over at Thor after a quick glance at Natasha. 

"Have care how you speak Eye of Halk. He is still my brother." Thor says.

The boy's stopped crying and Loki walked out of the room carrying a sleeping against his chest Tony, Steve having being gone back to sleeping on the bed. Loki is holding the small boy perfecting and the small toddler still letting out small babbles as he slept. It was weird to see Loki so content, especially near Stark but he just looked happy with the fact that he got to hold a baby again. "Some of my children were foolish." He announces, running a hand through Tony's hair and softly letting out a sigh. "Others, Odin took because he thought it a way to punish me." He tells them.

Clint and Natasha exchange looks at how fast Loki was able to calm the crying baby. 

"We will have to call in SHIELD and talk to them about you being here." Clint says, Loki visibly tensed and he took a deep breath. 

"If you must but you two need to learn how to be proper parents and the first rule is never markers and only... what do the Midgardian's call them... crayons?" Loki says, running a finger over Tony's face where the permanent marker was.

~ =(^.^)= ~

A little while later, Natasha was back on the phone.

"Fury, I believe we don't have a hostile threat but I still think we should keep an eye on the god that is putting the boys to bed." 

"Thor is back? Why would he be hostile?" Nick asks, not really paying attention.

"No Sir. I mean.... Loki."

* * *

 

I sometimes feel like this is how that scene went down in stead of how it actually went down. The army of his children....

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a request for this from deansass on Tumblr. So I decided to write it.


End file.
